Travesuras infantiles
by Seilenn
Summary: Todos tenemos historias de nuestra infancia que contar, los niños de Sun Garden no podían ser la excepción… Advertencia: Shonen-ai


Declaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán T.T

Aclaraciones: es un fic situado en el pasado de los personajes, así que todos tienen entre siete y nueve años.

Advertencia: contiene pequeñas escenas yaoi.

Disfruten el fic n.n

**Travesuras infantiles **

- entonces cada noche ella se pasea lentamente por los corredores del orfanato, buscando a su hijo perdido y tarareando esa canción de cuna que tanto le gustaba antes de mor…

- pero que estupidez.- fue la molesta respuesta de Suzuno a la historia de "terror" contada por el pelirrojo – eso ni siquiera da miedo.- Nagumo lo fulminó con la mirada.

- es por que eres un aburrido Suzuno, es imposible para ti apreciar una historia tan buena como la mía- sonrió con arrogancia y apago la pequeña linterna que tenía en sus manos. El otro se cruzo de bazos y le dirigió una mirada llena de molestia.

- al menos hubieras esperado a que se hiciera de noche. Con lo ridículo que te veías alumbrando tu cara con una linterna- acto seguido se dirigió a la ventana y abrió las cortinas revelando el fuerte y brillante sol de plena tarde de verano.

- de día o de noche mi historia fue buena al fin y al cabo – Suzuno solo rodó los ojos, "_es una caso perdido_" pensó con bastante molestia - ¿no me crees? – le preguntó de manera arrogante

- ¿debería?- le respondió el otro con el mismo tono que el pelirrojo. El ojidorado le hizo una seña para que dirigiera su mirada hacia atrás, revelando a un asustado Midorikawa que se abrazaba con mucha fuerza a un oso de peluche y repetía una y otra vez "no es real, no es real".

-¡claro que no! – Le reprendió el alvino mientras se acercaba al chico – ¿y esta cosa?- preguntó mientras tomaba al peluche de una pata y lo zarandeaba de una manera nada delicada.

- ¡deja al Señor Babas en paz! – Exclamó molesto el antes asustado chico, levantándose del suelo en un vano intento por recuperar a su osito-

- "¿Señor Babas?"- la única chica del grupo alzo una ceja y miró de manera incrédula a su amigo – ¡vamos Ryuuji!, ya tienes siete años, al menos podrías inventarles mejores nombres a tus juguetes.

- el nombre le queda bien – de defendió el pelilargo al fin rescatando al "Señor Babas" del agarre de Suzuno – a mi me gusta- abrazo protectoramente al oso de felpa.

Por otro lado estaba Diam buscando con qué entretenerse, o mejor dicho con quién. Y la respuesta estaba en un pelinegro que estaba igual o más asustado que Midorikawa minutos antes. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Diam y acercándose sigilosamente (sin que Osamu se enterara siquiera), le susurro en el oído con voz tétrica y despacio "quiero a mi hijo" recordando la historia contada anteriormente por Nagumo.

Osamu solo atinó a dar un pequeño salgo y un gran grito, que alertó a los otros cinco chicos presentes.

- ahora que hiciste Diam – preguntó Ulvida apenas dio la vuelta y olvidándose completamente de su platica sobre "malos nombres para juguetes" como le había nombrado ella. El otro solo se hizo el desentendido.

- me ofendes Ulvida, ni siquiera sabes que paso y me hechas toda la culpa a mi. Hieres mis sentimientos – dijo en forma dramática conteniendo en un inútil intento su risa.

- si, si claro – la peliazul solo rodó los ojos comenzando a perder la ya poca paciencia que tenia.

- e-él no fue – dijo en un susurro Osamu recuperándose del susto antes dado – fue la mujer del cuento, ¡buscaba a su hijo!

- Osamu, es solo un cuento – dijo Hiroto que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado – no hay ningún fantasma en este orfanato – se cruzó de brazos seguro de sus palabras.

- cómo puedes estar tan seguro- le reprochó el pelirrojo de ojos dorados – por si no sabias, yo la he visto con mis propios ojos.

- ¿enserio?- preguntó un curioso y crédulo Midorikawa.

- no Mido-Chan – le respondió el pelirrojo de tez pálida – solo esta mintiendo, no le creas – le sonrió al peliverde de una manera cariñosa, algo que no hacia muy a menudo.

- ¡no es cierto, yo nunca miento!- exclamó Nagumo ante la mirada incrédula del grupo de amigos - ¿qué?, es la verdad –

-y la ves en que me dijiste que si no te daba mi postre me iba a convertir en una manzana verde – le reprochó el de coleta.

- pero su ya llevas medio camino recorrido Midorikawa – rió el ojidorado apuntando el verde cabello de su amigo, haciendo que este hiciera un puchero y se ruborizara.

Nagumo hizo una pose un tanto pensativa por unos segundos y finalmente dijo "si no me creen vayan ustedes mismos a averiguar que digo la verdad"

- ¡ni de broma!- casi gritó Osamu – es peligroso, si nos encuentran nos castigaran a todos – la mayoría le dio la razón con la mirada.

- ¡lo que pasa es que todos son unos cobardes! – Reprochó el chico – no me llamen mentiroso si no pueden demostrar lo contrario – les sacó la lengua en un gesto muy infantil para un niño como él.

- yo si quiero ir, además solo es una salida de noche – dijo de repente Diam después de unos segundos de silencio en el que la mayoría se dedicaba a fulminar con la mirada al pelirrojo. - ¿Quién me acompaña?

- yo voy – le siguió el de tez pálida. Y así uno a uno fueron apuntándose a la "aventura nocturna".

- ya veo que tienen agallas – admitió el ojidorado intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Diam – entonces creo que nos veremos en la noche. A las doce en la habitación de Midorikawa y Osamu, porque es la que queda más lejos de los cuartos de los mayores. ¿Entendido? – algunos le respondieron con un inseguro y hasta un tanto temeroso "si", otros asintieron con la cabeza afirmativamente y uno simplemente lo ignoró.

_20:30_

- cayeron completamente – decía entre risas un alegre Diam, quien estaba caminando por los pasillos junto a Nagumo – son unos idiotas

- - ya quiero ver sus caras cuando caigan en la broma – le seguía el pelirrojo con risas igual de fuertes que el otro – ¡hay que llevar una cámara!

- claro, ¡esta será la mejor broma!-

- ¿Qué broma?- dijo una voz a espaldas de ambos, haciendo que detuvieran su caminar y tragaran en seco, al reconocer de quien provenía la voz.

- ¡Ulvida!- exclamo Diam con bastante nerviosismo y falsa alegría - ¿de que estas hablando?- la peliazul solo se limitó a rodar los ojos un tanto molesta.

- de lo que nos piensan hacer esta noche, par de tontos.

- vaya Ulvida – dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa – para tener solo siete años eres muy inteligente, ¿verdad Diam?

- ¿de verdad? – peguntó un tanto extrañado el chico, recibiendo un cadazo en el estomago por parte de su amigo para que le siguiera el juego - ¡de verdad! – Al parecer capto la "indirecta"- eres bastante inteligente, _para ser una niña_ – susurró lo ultimo, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo para que no lo escucharan.

- ignoraré que dijiste eso – dijo la peliazul un tanto molesta y alagada, aunque no lo admitiera le encantaba ser adulada

- y una persona tan inteligente como tú – siguió el ojidorado – debería estar ayudándonos en una broma tan buena como la que estamos planeando – la peliazul lo considero un momento para luego decir:

.- olvídenlo, le voy a decir a los demás y terminar con este "circo" – dicho esto estaba dispuesta a irse y contar la verdad detrás de tal farsa que sus amigo estaban montando.

- ¡espera! – exclamó el pelirrojo haciendo que la chica se detuviera unos segundos, diciendo un "que quieres ahora" – nada…solo que pensé que siendo tu aceptarías y no te quedarías de brazos cruzados después de lo que dijeron sobre ti –

- ¿Qué dijeron sobre mi?- preguntó un tanto extrañada y curiosa. Haciendo que una sonrisa malévola adornara los labios de Nagumo por una fracción de segundos.

- nada importante…- hizo una pequeña pausa pensando en un insulto que le hiciera hervir la sangre a su amiga – solo que dijeron de Midorikawa era mucho mas femenino que tu y que al lado de Suzuno tu caminar parecía el de un elefante con problemas de coordinación…no es mucho, ¿verdad Diam?- el otro asintió, mientras trataba de hacer esfuerzos sobre-humanos para no estallar en carcajadas.

Ulvida no había dicho palabra y se mantenía tiesa como si su cerebro aun estuviera procesando lo dicho por el pelirrojo. Nagumo le mostró 3 dedos a su amigo…bajo uno: 2…luego el otro: 1…

- MATARÉ A ESOS INFELICES- fue el gran grito que la peliazul había pegado, haciendo que más de un niño del orfanato corriera asustado por su vida.

- espera, espera – dijo rápidamente Nagumo al ver que la chica de verdad iba con intenciones asesinas – si nos ayudas no solo te conseguirás vengar de ellos. Sino que también ¡evitaras ir a la correccional por intento de homicidio!-

- esta bien, explíquenme el estupido plan- se acercó a ellos mientras Diam le explicaba los detalles y Nagumo pensaba que él era el mayor genio de la manipulación que haya existido jamás.

Ambos chicos estaban tan concentrados en el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj, mirándolas como si el aparato fuera a explotar en cualquier momento: _23:58 _era la exactamente la hora que marcaba.

Cuando se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta, haciendo que los dos niños se miraran asustados y soltaran un pequeño gritito.

"_ya cálmense, solo __soy yo" _dijo una voz un tanto hastiada al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿S-Suzuno?- pregunto un tanto desconfiado Osamu, mientras que Midorikawa abrazaba con más fuerza (si era posible) al pobre "Señor Babas" que ya estaba que se le salía el relleno gracias a la presión ejercida por su dueño.

"_Claro, quién más, idiota"_ a juzgar por el insulto al pelinegro le quedo claro que era el alvino. Así que se apresuro a abrir la puerta.

_00:03_

-¡como tardan! – exclamo el de coleta recorriendo de un lado a otro la habitación

- solo se han atrasado por tres minutos, no te preocupes – lo consoló Hiroto, quien, como siempre, puntual había llegado a la hora acordada.

- pero…- trato de replicar el peliverde - ¿y si los encontró el fantasma y los atrapó a todos y ellos por miedo le contaron nuestro plan de buscarla y ella enojada viene hacia acá en busca de venganza?- Midorikawa había hablado muy rápido y sin pausas, estando al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- creo – le respondió su amigo ojiverde – que ya no debes comer azúcar de noche.

-Tal vez los muy tontos se olvidaron, o acobardaron – comento él alvino ya harto de esperar a los chicos.

- o tal ves nos quedamos tratando de despertar al idiota ese de Nagumo- se escucho la voz de Ulvida desde la puerta, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la habitación – ese niño duerme como una roca – dijo entrando junto a Diam.

- ¡no me digas que se va a salir de esto! – Exclamó un molesto Suzuno - ¡si el fue el de la idea!-

- entonces lo vas a despertar tu – lo retó Diam – cuando Nagumo duerme hasta puede pasar una manada de elefantes y él ni cuenta se da.- el otro solo se limito a mirarlo mal "_si las miradas mataran" _pensó el castaño con claro nerviosismo _"yo ya estaría diez metros bajo tierra"_

- entonces – dijo Hiroto rompiendo el silencio que se había formado - ¿vamos o no?

Dicho esto todos caminaron tratando de encontrar a la tan buscada "fantasma del orfanato Sun Garden".

_00:__o8_

- estoy aburrido – dijo Midorikawa por décima ves desde que salieron del cuarto – ¿cuándo terminara la búsqueda?

- cuando demostremos que el fantasma no existe – le respondió su amigo.

- pero, Hiro-Chan estoy aburrido –

- once – se escucho la voz de Ulvida un tanto hastiada, seguido de un "¿qué dijiste Ulvida-Chan?" por parte del peliverde – que es la onceaba ves que te quejas Ryuuji y solo… ¡han pasado cinco minutos! – casi gritó la peliazul con la paciencia ya fuera de su limite.

- es que no ha pasado nada interesante en esos cinco minutos – respondió haciendo un puchero y abrasando a su oso de peluche.

De repente al otro lado del pasillo se escucho un susurro con una tonada ya muy conocida como canción de cuna, no era ni más ni menos que la tonada de "para Elisa" (1).

- q-quien hace ese ruido – preguntó Osamu con la esperanza de que fuera uno de sus amigos.

- n-no sé - le respondió un Midorikawa igual de asustado seguido del grito de "UN FANTASMA" por parte de la peliazul.

Y en efecto ahí había una figura un tanto alta con un largo vestido blanco y de cabello negro un tanto enmarañado. Esta demás decir que el terror aumento cuando descubrieron que de ese "ente sobrenatural" provenía el tarareo.

- ¡tenemos que defendernos! –Exclamó Diam un tanto divertido por la actitud de sus amigos y el falso grito de su "cómplice" - ¿alguien tiene un arma?- todos negaron y fue cuando fijó su vista en un objeto que le podría funcionar de "arma" – ATAQUE DEL OSO.

- Señor Babas ¡no!- muy tarde, Diam ya le había arrebatado el peluche al peliverde y aventado hacia el fantasma.

En un desesperado intento por frenar al castaño Midorikawa se había lanzado contra él, aunque Diam lo había previsto y por eso lo había esquivado fácilmente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre lo mas secano a él de una forma no muy delicada (por no decir nada) que en este caso era un pelirrojo de tez muy pálida.

Ambos cayeron al piso bastante cerca el uno del otro haciendo que sus labios sufrieran un pequeño roce, casi nada. Pero para niños de siete años eso significaba su primer baso.

-_Hiroto y Midorikawa sentados en un árbol_ – empezó cantar Diam con una vos melosa, típica de cuando se molesta a alguien – _besándose B-E-S_… ¿que sigue?

- O – respondió una exasperada Ulvida golpeándose la frente con la mano, tratando de recordar el por que tenia amigos tan brillantes.

- emmm…chicos – dijo Osamu que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen - creo que están olvidando lo realmente importante aquí – todos lo miraron sin comprender – es que…EL FANTASMA SE ACERCA – nuevamente todos volvieron a caer en cuenta de la situación actual.

- ¡sepárense!- exclamó Suzuno a lo que Hiroto tomó la mano de Midorikawa en un acto inconciente y se fue corriendo por la derecha seguidos por Osamu, mientras que los dos cómplices se fueron por la izquierda sin darse cuenta que eran seguidos de cerca por un suspicaz Suzuno que ya desde el principio comenzaba a sospechar algo.

Por otra parte cuando las "victimas" habían salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo Nagumo apagó la grabadora con la canción de cuna, se quitó esos molestos zancos y peluca para luego dejarse caer al piso en un fuerte ataque de risa.

- ¡esto vale oro!- miro la cámara de video que lo tenia TODO grabado, inclusive la no planeada escena del Señor Babas y el beso accidental de sus amigos – pero la diversión aun no acaba – dicho esto volvió a ponerse el incomodo disfraz y se dirigió a la derecha, donde antes se habían ido Hiroto, Midorikawa y Osamu.

_00:17_

-Hiro-Chan, Hiro-Chan- trataba de llamar su atención inútilmente un ya cansado peliverde – escúchame, Hiro-Chan-

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al fin poniéndole atención a su amigo.

- ya hemos corrido demasiado, hasta Osamu esta cansado – el ojiverde se fijó en sus amigos, y en efecto, ambos estaban bastante sudados y respirando entrecortadamente.

- lo siento – se disculpó mientras detenía su carrera – creo que fue por el susto – sonrió forzadamente, le sabía mal admitir que de verdad le dio miedo la escena antes vivida.

- y…Hiro-Chan – le dijo el peliverde un tanto incomodo, a lo que el pelirrojo un tanto extrañado le pregunto "¿qué sucede?" – es que… ¿me podrías devolver mi mano por favor?, la necesito.

El chico bajo la mirada y descubrió que, de alguna extraña manera, tenia la mano del peliverde entrelazada con la suya, la soltó rápidamente como si esta quemara y se alejó unos pasos, desvió la mirada un tanto sonrojado y dijo un suave "vamos".

- ¡espera! – Lo detuvo el peliverde - ¡el Señor Babas se quedó haya!

- lo siento Midorikawa – se le acerco el pelinegro, tratando de consolar a su amigo que ya tenía los ojos llorosos – pero creo que el "Señor Babas" ahora es el "señor Fantasma" – esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el peliverde rompiera a llorar con bastante fuerza y Osamu comprendiera que no era muy bueno consolando a personas.

Hiroto al ver la escena no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto culpable, él había corrido con Midorikawa y dejado a su peluche ahí como si fuera una simple basura

"vuelve por él" dijo una voz en su cabeza y acto seguido apareció un pequeño Hiroto-angelito "será lo mejor y ¡lo harás feliz!"

"¡claro que no!" dijo una segunda voz apareciendo, de igual forma que el ángel, un Hiroto-diablito "qué harás si te atrapa el fantasma"

"pero él se pondrá muy triste" el angelito señaló a Midorikawa que hasta el momento seguía llorando con la misma fuerza que antes.

"y eso importa, por qué…" contrarrestó el diablito "solo es un niño" el angelito bufó.

"y tu un idiota, pero nadie te dice nada, ¿o si?"

"Al menos no me obligan a usar faldita" el diablito le saco la lengua, burlándose de él.

"¡cállate!, o te voy a acusar"

"no serías capas" ambos seres se fulminaron con la mirada.

- oigan – dijo Hiroto tratando de llamar la atención de su conciencia – se supone que el problema es conmigo-

"la respuesta es simple" siguió el diablito prestándole atención al chico y olvidando, por ahora, el problema con su contraparte "vete y olvida ese estupido oso"

"¡eso seria terrible!, él se pondría muy triste"

"Y eso qué, tu no eres su niñera"

"es que, míralo, ¿no lo quieres ver sonreír" el diablito giró su vista hacia el lloroso peliverde, lo pensó unos segundos para luego dirigirse a Hiroto y decir:

"¿Qué esperas?, ve por el tonto oso" luego de eso ambas figuras desaparecieron, dejando a Hiroto con un único pensamiento "_me estoy volviendo cada día más loco"._

- ¿Qué esperamos andando – el ojiverde se dirigía hacía donde habían venido, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

- espera Hiroto, por allí esta el fantasma- trató de detenerlo Osamu.

- no importa, vamos a rescatar al Señor Babas, fantasma…o como se llame-y como si de arte de magia se tratase el peliverde dejo de llorar y cambió su semblante a una gran sonrisa.

- ¡vamos!- dijo como si el llanto anterior hubiera quedado en el olvido. Tomando las manos de ambos chicos se los llevo a rastras, ignorando olímpicamente las quejas del pelinegro y los reclamos del pelirrojo.

_00:__20_

- ¡cayeron!- exclamó feliz el castaño seguido de Ulvida que estaba igual de divertida, aunque lo disimulara bastante bien.

- solo fue la primera fase- dijo aparentando seriedad – cuando Nagumo los lleve a la cocina allí va a empezar la diversión.

- si, claro muy divertido – dijo en un tono sarcástico una voz a espaldas de ambos, haciendo que se sobresaltasen. – enserio chicos, ¿Qué tan tonto creen que soy?- esta vez fue en un tono molesto y desafiante.

- pero…como…Suzuno – al parecer era lo único que salía por la boca del castaño - ¡espera, no es lo que piensas! – dijo rápidamente.

- entonces, no nos están haciendo una broma barata y que el supuesto fantasma no es más que Nagumo disfrazado – se cruzo de brazos y los miro con clara superioridad- "_este niño nos salio inteligente_" pensó una temerosa Ulvida.

- bueno…si es lo que piensas, ¡pero no es tan malo! – dijo Diam en un inútil intento por arreglar las cosas "_y este tiene muy pocas luces" _pensó nuevamente la peliazul mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano, considerando seriamente cambiarse de bando.

- ahora – dijo Suzuno con la misma mirada de antes – me van a decir, qué va a ocurrir en la cocina- los otros tragaron en seco, sin otra opción que contarle cada detalle del plan al alvino.

_00: 22_

Una ves que ambos chicos lograron hacer que el de coleta detuviera su carrera y los dejara de llevar a cuestas como si de sacos de papas se tratasen, los tres iban caminando tranquilamente, hasta que vieron algo moverse rápidamente por el piso.

"¡el fantasma!" exclamaron ambos pelilargos al mismo tiempo, para luego abrasarse mutuamente. Hiroto solo se limito a observar al tal "fantasma" y luego decir tranquilamente.

- no se preocupen, es solo una araña – grave error.

"UNA ARAÑA" gritaron mas asustados que la vez anterior, nuevamente abrazándose mutuamente. Al pelirrojo le sudo una gotita.

Nuevamente se hizo escuchar la tonada de "para Elisa", alertando a los tres chicos de que lo peor estaba por venir, y así era porque de una forma bastante tétrica el mismo ente sobrenatural del que minutos antes habían escapado se acercaba a paso lento a ellos.

Esta demás decir que los niños ya estaban más que dispuestos a correr por sus vidas, hasta que el peliverde vio que el fantasma tenia algo entre sus manos, y con vos temblorosa susurro: "Señor Babas", dispuesto a ir y recuperar su juguete.

- ¡espera Midorikawa! – exclamo el pelirrojo para luego salir corriendo tras él, seguido de Osamu, el cual por nada del mundo se quería quedar solo en aquellos tétricos corredores del orfanato.

Todos se dirigían directo a la cocina.

_00:24_

Ya llegado a la cocina Nagumo se dispuso a tomar el helado que estaba en la pequeña mesa, con una mano sostenía al oso de peluche y con la otra una gran cuchara repleta de helado apuntando directo a la cabeza del pobre Señor Babas.

El grupo de tres al ver tal acción del fantasma no les quedo de otra que mantenerse quietos, sin hacer ningún paso en falso y todo por la "vida" del osito.

- ¡el helado! – se escucho desde la puerta haciendo que todos llevaran su atención hacía ella, revelando al otro grupo de tres, y en especial a un molesto Suzuno – ¡suelta el helado Nagumo! – acto seguido se lanzo sobre el ojidorado haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, y que a Nagumo se le saliera la peluca que traía puesta.

- ¡es Nagumo! – exclamo Midorikawa al mas puro estilo ecooby doo, como si recién se enterase del dato.

- ¿enserio?- preguntó sarcásticamente Osamu – no me di cuenta

- pues que lento eres Osa-Chan – el pelinegro solo se golpeo en la frente al más puro estilo de Ulvida.

- oigan, ¿estera bien?- preguntó la peliazul al ver que Suzuno le daba una paliza a su amigo por "casi desperdiciar el helado", Diam trato de contener al alvino para que no asesinara a su cómplice.

Cuando lo logró, los niños se acercaron preocupados al pelirrojo que, por suerte aun se mantenía conciente.

- cuando sea grande… –empezó a hablar con la vos un tanto apagada, todos (menos el alvino) le pusieron total atención - ¡quiero una novia igual a él! – todos cayeron estilo anime.

- ¿eso no te haría_ masorista? – _

- Midorikawa, es masoquista, y si, si lo seria – le corrigió Hiroto a lo que el otro solo asintió.

- además – dijo Diam un tanto divertido – es imposible encontrar a alguien como Suzuno, por fortuna para la humanidad él es único.

- mmm…tienes razón- dijo Nagumo y quedó en pose pensativa, hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea – oye Suzuno…- hizo una pausa - ¿quieres ser mi novia?- todos quedaron el silencio y el aludido se sonrojo levemente.

- eres un idiota- dijo despacio y bastante avergonzado.

- vamos, ¡te doy helado!- trato de convencerlo el pelirrojo, a lo que el otro le dijo un "esta bien" no muy convencido, pensando que ese idiota no tenia ni idea de lo que salía por su boca.

- entonces- dijo Osamu- se tendrán que dar un beso como en las películas-

- ¡ni de broma!- exclamó el alvino indignado como si el pelinegro hubiera dicho la mayor tontería del mundo - somos apenas unos niños-

- pero como ellos se dieron un beso hoy – señalo a Midorikawa y Hiroto, cayendo en cuenta de algo de suma importancia- entonces, ellos ¡también son pareja!

- ¡claro que no! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos.

- ¿no es tierno? – Dijo Ulvida un tanto divertida – si hasta están sincronizados – ambos desviaron la vista avergonzados.

De la nada comenzó el tan conocido tarareo nuevamente, todos miraron de mala manera a Nagumo.

- ya sabemos que eres tu Nagumo, no es necesario que sigas con ello – dijo molesto Suzuno.

- n-no-no s-soy yo Suzuno – dijo un pálido pelirrojo, el peliblanco miró al resto del grupo, todos estaban del mismo color de piel que el ojidorado.

- que sucede – preguntó, con extrañeza el alvino, hasta que alguien le apunto con el dedo para que mirara hacia atrás – por qué – los miró desconfiado, antes de sentir un pequeño susurro de ultratumba "_quiero a mi hijo" _decía la voz, sintió como una mano huesuda y blanca se posaba en su hombro, temeroso se giró y comprobó el porque del estado de sus amigo.

Tras él no estaba ni más ni menos que una mujer de aspecto decrepito, enmarañados y largos cabellos negros y la piel blanca como la nieve, el espectro dirigió su mirada a la cara del peliblanco "_¿tu sabes donde esta?", _el pobre chico parecía en estado de shock ya que no se movía ni decía palabra alguna.

Viendo esto Nagumo tomó del brazo al alvino y junto con los demás del grupo corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo y se juraron que nunca volverían a salir de noche, y JAMAS le volverían a decir mentiroso al ojidorado.

Fin

Hasta aquí el fic…uno de los mas largos que he escrito :s y el segundo de inazuma eleven que hago. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.

use la canción de para Elisa por que, aunque me gusta la tonada, si la escucho mucho me causa escalofríos.

Adiós :3


End file.
